The Clique: A Year to Remember
by brookgavin
Summary: full summary inside! please read it b4 u pass this story up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay, this is my first Clique fan fic so please go easy on me. If you've read the sixth book, just pretend that the girls didn't get back into OCD. If you haven't read past the sixth book, then you probably shouldn't read this because it won't make much sense to you. Anyways, you can read it if you want. Ok, so just read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique series or any part of it, but I do own Gloria Everett York Boarding School for Boys and Girls and various characters I made up and will make up along the way to finishing this story. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!! XD**

Summary:

Ugh, the end of summer… time to get back to bed at ten, wake up at six, get back into homework and school, but in the case of The Pretty Committee: PREPARING FOR ENGLISH BOARDING SCHOOL? That's right! Massie Block and her four friends, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire are getting ready to fly across the globe to London, England where they'll attend Gloria Everett York Boarding School for Boys and Girls since OCD wouldn't take them back. But who needs a girl's only private school when you're going to a co-ed boarding school? Answer: NOBODY! Now headed on their way to one of the greatest cities in the world, the girls realize that they might have to climb their way to the top again, but no one can be better than The Pretty Committee… right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Block Estate

Grand Dining Room

Friday, August 5th

10:00 AM

The Blocks, Riveras, Gregorys, Lyonses, Dylan, and Merri-Lee Marvil sat around the mahogany wood table, Inez, the Block's live-in housekeeper, bringing out brunch platters.

The adults sat at one end of the table while the girls sat at the other end.

"I wonder why your mom and dad invited us all here," Kristen said to Massie.

"I don't know," Massie shrugged.

"Well, whatever it is, it has to be big," Alicia said.

An hour later when everyone was done eating, they all moved into the main living room and sat down on the various couches and chairs.

"So, I know all of us adults know what's going on here, and you girls are probably wondering about this," Mr. Block said.

The girls leaned forward in their chairs, letting Mr. Block know he could continue.

"Our request to have you back at OCD was rejected," Mr. Block said.

All of the girls' jaws dropped in shock.

"But don't you girls worry," Mr. Block continued, "We've arranged for you five to attend the Gloria Everett York Boarding School for Boys and Girls in London, England."

The girls looked at each other, jumped from their seats and started squealing and hugging each other, jumping up and down.

"When do we leave?" Massie asked, regaining her composure.

"The first day is on August twentieth, and you girls will leave on a flight to London on the fifteenth so you'll have five days to settle in, just like all the other students. You'll need to have all your things packed by the fourteenth," Mr. Block said.

"The fourteenth is in nine days. I need to go shopping," Massie said, Dylan, Alicia and Claire nodding in agreement.

(A/N: Just a reminder- Claire's dad got promoted to being Mr. Blocks partner in Invasion of the Boy Snatchers, so Claire is only slightly less rich than Massie)

Kristen looked away, her blue eyes turning dark.

Mr. Gregory walked over to his daughter and held out an envelope before saying, "Don't feel down about it Kristen."

Kristen took to envelope and tore it open, her eyes growing as big as saucers when she saw what was inside.

"Kris, what is it?" Massie urged.

"I-it's a Gold Card!" Kristen squealed, pulling the credit card out of the envelope.

"Dad, how'd you manage?" Kristen asked, giving her father a tight hug.

"I showed some of my art to a few museums last month and one of them took ten pieces of my artwork. I'm back in business," Mr. Gregory said.

"Shopping spree!" the girls giggled, throwing their arms around each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: I know it's short, but the next chapter is really long**

**Review please XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ok people, here's the second chapter of The Clique: A Year to Remember. This is definitely longer (cuz it was ELEVEN pages on Microsoft Word) than chapter one so keep reading cuz the chapters will get longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story that you've already heard of.**

**Claimer: I do own GEY though… if you want to find out what that is, keep reading!!! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

Friday, August 5th

5:16 PM

With heaving sighs, The Pretty Committee dropped their many shopping bags on Massie's bedroom floor. Who knew that a six hour shopping spree at The Westchester could tire five thirteen-year-old girls out so much?

Among the assortment of bags on the floor were the designer labels of Juicy Couture, DKNY, BCBG, Ralph Lauren, Gucci, Prada, Fendi, Jimmy Choo, Izod, Wishes Wishes Wishes, Baby Phat, Ruby Rox, Younique, Energie, Soho Lab, Alfani, Blowfish, Steve Madden, Studio M, Boutique 58, XOXO, Soundgirl, Jolt, Sevens, BCX, JJ Basics, GUESS?, Ecko, American Rag, Yank, Tempted, and Mark Shale.

"Ok," Massie sighed, "Let's get cracking."

Immediately, the girls sprang up with sudden found excitement and grabbed their bags.

"Massie, you go first!" Alicia pushed, the other girls nodding in agreement.

"Well, ok," Massie shrugged before grabbing her bags and rushing into her bathroom.

Five minutes later, the brunette beauty walked out of her bathroom like a runway model. She sported Yank gray pinstriped cropped pants, a Fang light pink beaded tie back elbow-length sleeve tunic, and black Soho Lab "Vynal" strap tall shaft wedge boots. Her brunette hair cascaded over her shoulders, her caramel highlights looking dazzling under the light of the room. Light pink stone dangly earrings hung from Massie's ears and pink and gray bangles jingled on her wrists.

Massie stopped walking once she reached her friends, angled her body to the left, jutted her hips to the right, and looked partially over her shoulder at the girls.

"Nine-seven," Alicia rated.

"Nine-seven," Dylan agreed.

"Nine-six," Kristen said.

"Nine-seven," Claire said.

Massie nodded and Alicia, Dylan, Kristen and Claire clapped and cheered as their alpha strutted back into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Massie walked out again. This time she wore a forest green Wishes Wishes Wishes strapless Gaucho jumpsuit, a cream colored satin sash tied tightly around her waist, and cream colored Alfani "Ashton" evening sandals on her feet. A cluster of four or five silver-chain necklaces baring white and green princess cut diamonds, wooden beads, and polished stones hung around Massie's neck, and she held a green and white suede clutch in her left hand.

Massie stopped in front of the girls, angled only the top half of her body to the left, and clasped her hands behind her back.

"Nine-nine," Alicia cheered.

"Nine-eight," Dylan said.

"Nine-eight," Kristen agreed.

"Nine-nine," Claire smiled.

Massie nodded and walked back into the bathroom.

Thirteen outfits later, Massie had the overall rates of her fifteen-outfits.

"Alicia, you next," Dylan said.

With a shrug, the Spanish beauty grabbed a few of her bags and sauntered into the bathroom.

After only a few minutes, Alicia walked out of the bathroom.

Sporting a New Cream colored Energie deep V-neck cable-knit sweater tunic that fell ¾ down the thigh over a dark brown tee cinched at the waist with a wide brown belt on top and dark brown leggings on the bottom that disappeared into knee-high teal Style & Co. "Chester" tall buckle boots, a teal chunky necklace with matching earrings and bracelets, Alicia looked like the stunning fashion model everyone always knew she could be.

"Nine-eight," Dylan said.

"Nine-eight," Kristen agreed.

"Nine-nine," Claire said.

Alicia smiled nervously down at Massie who had her head cocked in thought, her left pinkie finger tapping her bottom teeth.

"Hmm," the brunette drawled, pulling Alicia on the edge.

"Ten," Massie smirked.

"Really?" Alicia asked.

"Don't even bother to try on the other outfits," Massie smiled.

Alicia pouted, but said, "Oh well, you'll see them all soon enough."

With that, Alicia turned on the heel of her boot and sauntered back into the bathroom, pushing her bags out before changing back into her regular clothes.

Dylan was next.

Dylan came out of the bathroom in a lavender Love Lola Dolman sleeve V-neck tunic cinched under her chest with a thin ivory colored belt on top and a Hippie Maddie denim mini pencil skirt over ivory leggings and lavender suede Steve Madden "Charade" wedge clogs on bottom. A silver chain necklace with wooden beads that had been painted white and purple on it hung around her neck and a matching bracelet hung loosely over her left wrist.

She stopped in front of her friends, put her hands on her hips, and jutted her left hip up.

"Nine-nine," Massie said, the other girls immediately nodding in agreement.

Dylan smiled.

"Do you want me to just leave it at this?" Dylan asked, her question really directed at her alpha.

Kristen, Alicia and Claire looked to Massie.

The brunette nodded.

Kristen stood without being told and grabbed a bag before shuffling into the bathroom.

She came out not five minutes later sporting a turquoise an L.A. Kitty short-sleeved zip-up hoodie tunic over a white camisole on top and dark wash DKNY Jeans Juniors Times Square Flare jeans on bottom tucked into Chinese Laundry "Tip" mid-calf suede booties. A silver chain necklace with a large white princess cut polished stone hanging off of it was around Kristen's neck.

"Nine-eight," Dylan said.

"Nine-seven," Alicia downed.

"Nine-nine," Claire said.

"Nine-nine," Massie agreed.

Last but not least, Claire grabbed a bag and walked into Massie's bathroom.

She emerged five minutes later in a white Mark Shale button down with pleated fan cuffs under a pastel pink Mark Shale mid-thigh length embroidered silk topper jacket on top and gray Mark Shale extended tab bi-stretch pants and black leather pointy-toe sling back kitten heels.

"Well?" Claire asked nervously.

"Nine-two," Dylan said.

"Nine-four," Kristen upped.

"Nine-six," Alicia rated.

Then, all the girls' eyes landed on Massie.

The brunette stood and circled Claire, tapping her chin with her index finger.

Massie said, "Nine-nine."

Claire looked at Massie in disbelief. The alpha had never rated her that high.

"A-are you serious Mass?" Claire asked.

"Claire, are you bag full of bricks?" Massie asked.

"No…" Claire drawled.

"Then why do you think I'd drop you?" Massie asked.

Claire smiled and threw her arms around her alpha.

Massie squirmed away and said, "Don't wrinkle the outfit!"

Claire smiled and murmured a tiny apology before runny back to the bathroom as best she could in her kitten heels.

Since it was Friday night, the girls were all staying in Massie's room for their annual sleepover.

This time, instead of talking about their boyfriends and the latest styles, the five girls talked about what they thought GEY, as they had labeled the boarding school, would be like.

Massie jumped up from her sleeping bag and booted up her iMac.

She typed the name of the new school in a search bar and clicked on the first link that came up.

"Gloria Everett York Boarding School for Boys and Girls, named after the founder of the school in 1927, is located on a 200 acre estate in one of the only country-side patches of London, England. The boarding school only started to allow boys to attend in 1997 when the granddaughter of the founder of the school, Headmistress Jocelyn York Everett Noir, decided it was time for a modern change. The school is for grades sixth through the senior year of high school. Seventy acres of the 200 are gardens and parkland with the finest flowers the country knows," Massie read.

"It sounds nice," Alicia offered, the other girls nodding in agreement.

"GEY is co-ed girls, and that means new boys," Massie said.

Alicia, Kristen, Dylan and Claire looked at their alpha with questioning eyes.

"What you mean by "new boys"?" Alicia asked.

"Girls, we're going to be on the other side of the world! Do you really think we want to keep long distance relationships?" Massie asked.

"A-are you saying we have to break up with our boyfriends?" Claire stammered.

"Yeah," Massie shrugged.

"Aren't you sad about having to break up with Derrington?" Alicia asked.

"No," Massie scoffed, "There will be plenty of other guys to catch… English guys with those oh-so-ah-dorable accents."

With that, Massie clicked out of the info page and signed on to her instant messenger system.

"The boys are on," Massie said.

Massiekur: hey

Shorts4Life: hey Block. What's up?

Massiekur: we have to talk

Shorts4Life: Ok

Massiekur: I'm moving to England for co-ed boarding school, so, I'm afraid we have to break up.

Shorts4Life: uh… ok. I guess it's for the better

Massie suddenly felt a pang of guilt for dumping him, but shook it off when she read his next message:

Shorts4Life: I'll just ask some other girl out

Massiekur: son of a…

**Shorts4Life has signed off**

The alpha spun in her chair looking confident.

"Massie, what'd he say?" Alicia asked.

"He was totally broken," Massie said, closing down the chat box before her friends could see it.

"Dylan, you next," Massie said, standing up from her chair and offering it to the redhead.

"Uh…" Dylan stammered before murmuring something so soft, nobody could hear it.

"What was that?" Massie asked.

"Nothing," Dylan muttered before plopping down in Massie's desk chair and signing on under her screen name.

BigRedHead: hey

PlovertRox09: hey Dyl

BigRedHead: look, I'm moving to England for co-ed boarding school, so we have to break up

PlovertRox09: what? I thought you were going back to OCD

'So was I,' Dylan thought before going back to the chat.

BigRedHead: I'm sorry… but it's for the best

PlovertRox09: yeah, I guess it is. We can still stay in touch though, right?

Dylan turned to her alpha and said, "He wants to stay in touch. What should I tell him?"

"Just tell him that you'll be too busy with a new guy or something like that," Massie shrugged.

BigRedHead: I don't think so

PlovertRox09: ok. Bye 

**PlovertRox09 has signed off**

**BigRedHead has signed off**

Kristen and Kemp Hurley hadn't been going out for a while, so their break-up wasn't a big deal.

"Leesh," Massie commanded.

The Spanish beauty sauntered over to the computer and dumped Josh in two minutes flat.

"And last, Claire," Massie said.

The blonde timidly walked over to the computer.

Before she signed on, she turned to Massie and asked, "W-what if I don't want to do this?"

Claire expected Massie to glare and snap at her, but instead, the brunette said, "Claire, I know you and Cam are close, but he'll understand. London is five hours ahead and you'll never be able to talk with him unless it's over e-mail, and who knows if he'll even e-mail back. Snail mail is out of the question. It's for the best."

Soaking in the truth of her alpha's words, Claire signed on and opened up a chat box with Cam.

ClaireBear: hi Cam

SoccerLover: hey Claire

ClaireBear: uh, we need to talk

SoccerLover: ok, shoot

ClaireBear: I'm moving to England to go to boarding school and I think it'd be best if we saw other people

Claire bit her lower lip when he didn't respond.

SoccerLover: why can't we have a long distance?

ClaireBear: it'd be too complicated

SoccerLover: can we at least stay in touch?

ClaireBear: I'll e-mail you

SoccerLover:  good, and I'll respond as soon as I get one

ClaireBear: I'm sorry…

SoccerLover: me too 

ClaireBear: I have to go. I'm leaving on the fifteenth, but we can still talk until then

SoccerLover: I'd like that

ClaireBear: bye

SoccerLover: bye

**SoccerLover has signed off**

**ClaireBear has signed off**

Claire closed the chat box before Massie could see and with a heavy sigh she turned around in the chair, her head hung.

Massie put a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder and said, "It'll be ok."

The other girls rushed over and they all had a group hug.

"Massie, girls, time to get some sleep," Mrs. Block said over the intercom.

"Alright mom," Massie called back before shutting down her iMac and settling down in her sleeping bag.

"Night girls," the alpha said.

"Night," the girls said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: ok, if you're reading this, you made it to the end of the chapter! Now all you have to do is click the "review" button, type in a few words and submit! I already have a few other chapters written, so all you guys have to do is review and I'll keep updating!


	3. Chapter 3

The New York Airport

First Class Waiting Area

Monday, August 15

3:55 AM

Massie, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen and Claire all groggily shuffled into the first class section of the plane to London and flopped down in the front five seats. They were the only people in the first class area.

Massie looked in the front of her purple Coach dog carrier and whispered to her little black pug, "You're lucky Bean; you didn't have to wake up at three in the morning after only five hours of sleep."

Bean's only response was her breathing.

All five girls were given pillows and blankets on their way in to first class and all of them immediately reclined their chairs, pushed their pillows behind their heads, kicked off their shoes, pulled their blankets over themselves, and fell asleep.

London Airport

First Class Section

Monday, August 15

5:30 PM (London Time-Five hours ahead)

"Massie, wake up, we're here!" Claire urged, shaking her alpha's shoulder lightly.

The brunette's hands flew to her hair and she opened her eyes when she felt that it hadn't been messed up.

Massie stood up and smoothed out her outfit before slipping her shoes back on, grabbing Bean's dog carrier, and walking out of the plane, the girls in line behind her.

In the port, a man in a nice black suit was holding up a sign that read:

**Massie Block**

**Alicia Rivera**

**Kristen Gregory**

**Dylan Marvil**

**Claire Lyons**

The girls walked over to the man and the alpha said, "Hi, I'm Massie Block and these are my friends Alicia, Kristen, Dylan and Claire."

"I'm Kensington; this way please," the man said with a thick British accent before leading the girls to a luggage belt.

It took at least six luggage carts per girl for their entire luggage.

"It's a good thing we brought three limos," Kensington murmured to himself as he watched attendants push the carts.

Once the girls got into their limo, they changed their watches to five hours ahead of New York time and just sat back, relaxing after the flight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: I know it's really short, but the next chapter is uberlong, trust me!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: okay! Here's chapter 4! And I'm being very generous because I gave u all chapter 3 today TOO! So be grateful!**

**Disclaimer: don't own Clique.**

**Claimer: same as usual**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gloria Everett York Boarding School for Boys and Girls

Front Gates

Monday, August 15th

4:30 PM

"We're here," Kensington announced through the limo intercom.

The girls looked at each other with wide eyes. This was really happening…

Tall, black, ivy covered gates opened with ease and the limo drove up the entrance road until it stopped in a cul-de-sac like driveway outside a large, stone and speckle building.

Kensington opened the door for the girls and they stepped out one by one, looking up at the large building in awe.

"It has been a pleasure being of service to you ladies. Just go through the front doors and keep walking straight down the front hall until you get to the front desk. There, you will meet the Head Secretary, Ms. Frasier, and she will take you to Headmistress Noir," Kensington said before getting back in the limo and driving off, the two luggage limos following.

The girls just stood there for a moment before Massie started towards the front doors. She pushed the right one open with much effort, seeing how the front doors were made of seven-inch thick mahogany wood.

The front hall had ten doors on each side reading various titles of special people that worked at the school. The floor was made of dark wood that looked shiny under the small diamond chandeliers that hung from the ceiling.

The girls looked around as they walked down the long hall, admiring the architecture of what they saw.

Massie approached the lady sitting at the front desk and said, "Hi, I'm Massie Block. My friends and I are new here and we were told that you were to take us to Headmistress Noir."

The lady looked up and her gray eyes shined welcomingly at the girls.

"Oh, yes," she said, a light British accent in her voice, "I was told to look for you five. Right this way."

With that, she stood up and the girls followed her down another hall.

At the end of the hall, there was a door larger than the others that had a brass plate on it that read Headmistress J. York Everett Noir.

Ms. Frasier knocked on the door and a light, welcoming voice said, "Come on in."

The head secretary opened the door and said, "Headmistress Noir, the five American girls are here to see you."

"Ah, don't keep them waiting Caroline, send them in," the voice said.

Ms. Frasier held the door open for the girls and they filed in.

The room was fairly large and had a chic old castle air to it.

"Come have a seat girls."

Massie, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen and Claire stopped looking around the office and focused their eyes on the woman sitting at a large mahogany desk towards the back of the room.

They then noticed the five chairs in front of the desk and made their way over.

Once the girls had settled comfortably in the chairs, the woman spoke.

"I'm Headmistress Noir, welcome to Gloria Everett York," she said. The headmistress looked to be in her early thirties. She had fair skin, shoulder length straight blonde hair, a nice smile and warm navy blue eyes.

"It's great to be here," Massie said, the girls smiling with her.

"As new students, you will be given a tour of the campus estate and you will be introduced to the student body in the morning assembly on the first day of school," Headmistress Noir said.

"Are there student ID cards or anything like that here at GEY?" Kristen asked.

"As a matter of fact, there are," Headmistress Noir said before displaying five plastic cards on her desk.

The cards were one inch tall and two inches wide with a bar code in the bottom left hand corner. Above the bar code was a third of an inch thick maroon line that went two thirds over the card with each girls' name on it in white lettering. The other third of that space on the card had a recent picture of the girl. Above the maroon bar was an animated picture of a light yellow lion head, the eyes narrowed and the mouth shut with a maroon background. Above the picture read: 8th Grade, Eden Hall, and under the picture read in small script: Gloria Everett York Boarding School for Boys and Girls, 2006-2007.

"Are there any rules or guidelines we need to know?" Massie asked, examining her ID card.

"Here're some things to GEY you should know," Headmistress Noir said handing each girl a sheet of computer paper.

**Rules and Dress Code**

Dress Code:

1) With arms straight at the sides, skirts and shorts can fall no shorter than your fists.

2) Tank tops are allowed, but no bra straps are preferred to be seen

3) Shoes can be no taller than three inch heels if there are heels

4) Tube tops are strictly prohibited from school grounds unless a tank top is under it and the tank straps are at least one index finger wide or if a jacket is worn over the tube top.

Rules:

1) Boys are strictly prohibited from being in the girl dorms and vice versa unless the significant other is staff personnel.

2) No loud music. If you are playing music and residents two dorms over can here it you will be given a detention.

3) School sports are for students with A's in all classes. If one grade drops below an A- you will be suspended from the team until the grade is raised.

4) There is no cussing or swearing at GEY. The only word acceptable is crap.

5) Every student will pay respect to all staff personnel. No exceptions.

6) First hour begins at 9:00 AM. If you are late you will be given a detention.

7) Bullying is not allowed at GEY. If you are included in any form of bullying you will have a week of detention and a call will be made to your parents.

8) There is no late work given for half credit, etc. All homework is to be turned in on time when the teacher assigned it to be done.

"Now, there are four buildings that house girls, Carolina Hall, Eden Hall, Marcia Hall, and Raquel Hall, and four buildings that house boys, Alden Hall, Butler Hall, Evan Hall, and Winslow Hall. Carolina Hall is for girls grades six and seven, Eden Hall is for grades eight and nine, Marcia Hall is for grades ten and eleven, and Raquel Hall is for grade twelve. The arrangement is the same for the boys with Alden, Butler, Evan and Winslow Halls."

"So, we're going to be in Eden Hall, right?" Kristen asked.

"Correct. There are four levels to each Hall. You five are on the second level. Claire Lyons, you're in room B17, Alicia Rivera, room B18, Massie Block, room B19, Dylan Marvil, room B20 and Kristen Gregory, room B21," Headmistress Noir said, handing each of the girls a key with their room number and initials on it.

"How do we get to Eden Hall?" Dylan asked.

"I'd show you there myself but I have a few papers to fill out," Headmistress Noir said before pressing a red button on her intercom switchboard and announcing into the microphone on her desk, "Haven Tryst-Marsh to the Headmistress's office, Haven Tryst-Marsh."

Within minutes there was a knock at the door.

"Come on in Haven," Headmistress Noir called.

The girls turned around in their seats and watched closely as a boy about their age walked into the room. He had appropriate length chestnut brown hair with auburn highlights, light brown eyes, baggy brown cargo pants, and a white tee-shirt on underneath a sleeveless sandy brown hoodie.

Massie looked at her friends with a look in her eyes that said, "I'm going for him."

"I didn't do it H. Noir, I swear," Haven pleaded, holding his hands up in surrender.

With a chuckle, Headmistress Noir said, "Haven, calm down; you aren't in any trouble."

"I'm not?" Haven asked, his eyebrows crinkling.

Massie giggled at his response.

"Not in the least," the headmistress said, "I have a task for you."

"A task?" Haven asked.

"I want you and your boys to show our new American girls around the campus in the next four days," Headmistress Noir said, gesturing to the five girls in front of her.

Haven just then noticed the five girls in the office.

His eyes were caught immediately on the pretty brunette sitting in the middle chair with bright amber eyes.

"Uh… hi," he smiled.

"Hey," Massie smirked.

"Haven, show them to Eden Hall," H. Noir instructed before turning to the girls, "You're belongings will be found in your rooms."

The girls stood and followed Haven out of the office.

Once out of the building, Haven led the girls around the building on a stone path.

"I think you're going to like it here at GEY," Haven said before they all came in front of the entrance to the campus.

The girls stared at the sight before them in awe.

There was a main road that disappeared from view when you tried to see the end of it down the center of the campus and the first two roads that split off of the main road each led to a cul-de-sac looking end, four large stone and speckle buildings surrounding the cul-de-sac.

"These buildings here on the left are Alden, Butler, Evan and Winslow Halls and the ones on the right are Caroline, Eden, Marcia and Raquel Halls," Haven said as the six of them started down the sidewalk on the right side of the main road.

"Where're the school buildings?" Kristen asked.

"Some are farther down the road and some are in the Eastern side of the campus, but school and boarding buildings aren't all we have here at GEY. We have a movie complex, football fields, a maxi gym on the Western side, swimming pools, basketball courts, tennis courts, and there's a lounge on the first floor of each boarding Hall," Haven said as they kept walking towards Eden Hall.

"So, you girls are from America, right?" Haven asked.

"Yeah," Massie said.

"What's it like in the States?" he asked.

"Same old, same old; how about it here in London?" Massie asked.

"Pretty much the same thing. We've never had Americans here at GEY," Haven said.

"Well in that case, it's even more of an honor to be attending GEY," Massie said as the six of them came to a stop outside Eden Hall.

"I can imagine you girls want to put away your things, so how about the guys and I come over in about an hour to show you around campus?" Haven asked.

"Sounds great," Massie smiled, "It's a pleasure to have you and your boys to give up your afternoon to show us around."

"The pleasure," Haven said, taking Massie's hand in his, "Is all mine."

With that, he kissed her knuckles and walked off.

Once he was out of sight, the five girls silent screamed and hugged a blushing Massie.

"C'mon, let's go up to our rooms," Massie said, being the first one to regain her composure.

The girls followed Massie into the first level of Eden Hall.

Haven had been right about there being a lounge in the first level of each Hall. There were foosball and pool tables, maroon and yellow iMacs, a 72 inch plasma big screen on one wall, soda and healthy snack machines, and maroon and light yellow comfy couches and chairs in various places. Some girls were already lounging around, talking and giggling.

"Wow," Alicia awed.

"Where's the stairs?" Dylan pondered.

"There's an elevator over there," Massie said, pointing across the room. The five girls hurried over and pressed the button on the wall next to the elevator doors.

Once inside, Massie pressed the "B" button that would take them to the second level.

"What do you think our rooms will be like?" Claire asked.

"As much as I would like my room to be perfect, I think I care more about the closet space," Alicia said while applying a coat of gloss to her lips.

The doors dinged open and right across the hall from them was room B19.

"Hey, that's my room," Massie said.

The girls filed out and Massie fished her room key out of her clutch before pushing it into the lock and turning it until there was a metallic click.

"Go on," Alicia urged.

Massie grabbed the brass door handle and turned it before pushing the door open.

"Wow," the girls breathed in unison, totally awestruck at the sight before them.

The room was all modern day hit old castle chic. The walls were made of stone and sheepskin rugs were strategically placed on the oak hardwood floors. A few red and yellow-based tapestries hung on the stone walls. The oak-based queen size sleigh bed had a maroon silk comforter on it with down-filled pillows in various shades of red and yellow, complimenting the light yellow walls. There were four six-drawer oak dressers, two in the back of the room on either side of the large bay window, the window seat being a deep shade of maroon, and two on either side of the door. On the wall across from the bed was a 50 inch plasma screen TV. On either side of the plasma was a seven foot tall five foot wide oak wardrobe. On the left of the bed was an oak wood bedside table with a gold lamp with a maroon lampshade. Next to the lamp was a small translucent maroon and silver based iPod dock and speaker station with radio and alarm clock features. On the right of the bed was an oak wood desk with three drawers on one side and a leg space on the other, a wheeled desk chair pushed under the leg space. A red iMac sat on the desk, a yellow mesh pencil holder next to it with a few pens and mechanic pencils already in it. To the right of the desk was an oak-based bookshelf, half of it filled with various books. There was a strange stone-walled off space in the back right hand corner of the room with a door on it.

Massie flung the door open and stared at the interior of the small room.

There was a shower and a toilet on one side while there was a marble countertop with a single sink it on the other side, the wall above the counter was covered in a slab of mirror. Below the counter were two cabinet doors and a drawer above them.

It was her own bathroom!

"Oh," Alicia said.

"My…" Kristen continued.

"GAWD!" the girls all screamed in unison.

"Go check your rooms!" Massie ushered.

The other four girls ran out of Massie's room and flung their own doors open.

After they closed and re-locked their doors, they rushed back into Massie's room.

"My room is the same as this one," Claire said.

"So is mine," the other girls said.

The girls squealed and jumped up and down, their arms around each others' shoulders.

"Ehmagawd, we only have forty-five minutes until we meet Haven and his boys outside! C'mon girls, let's do my room first," Massie said.

Massie gave the girls the combinations to her luggage while she let Bean out of her Coach carrier.

"Massie, which wardrobe do you want this stuff in?" Claire asked from across the room.

"The one on the left," Massie instructed, going over to one of her unattended trunks.

Forty minutes later, the girls had about half of Massie's things unpacked and there was half the space left in the dressers and wardrobes.

"Girls, let's go," Massie said, shutting one of the dresser drawers shut.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**REVIEW PLEASE!! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ok people, this is chapter 5! Thanks for all the reviews! I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but get this: I MIGHT GO INTO SELF PUBLISHING!!! So lately, I've been working on the story I'm going to submit for the self publishing program. My story is called Arabelle's Eyes and it's actually my first mystery/supernatural/sci-fi ever. So yeah, I'll update soon.**

**Disclaimer: same…**

**Claimer: same…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gloria Everett York Boarding School for Boys and Girls

Eden Hall, Front Doors

Monday, August 15th

5:40 PM

Massie, Dylan, Alicia, Kristen and Claire fluffed their hair and strutted out of Eden Hall, looking like fashion models stepping out on the runway.

They stopped in front of the boys and Haven said, "Hi girls."

"Hi Haven," Massie smiled sweetly.

"These are my friends, Damien, RJ, Ian, and Puck," Haven introduced down the line.

Damien had purposely-disheveled honey brown hair that half-covered his eyebrows, forest green eyes, and a sweet smile. He caught Claire thinking, 'Cam who?'

RJ had short, shaggy, intensely light sandy brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a sporty look to him. Kristen liked him immediately.

Ian had short, light brown hair, light blue-gray eyes, and had a sweet yet devilish look to him. Alicia totally forgot about Josh the moment her eyes met Ian's.

Puck, as Haven had referred to him as, had dark red hair, gray eyes, and had a comedic look. Dylan decided he was a good match for her.

"So, shall we?" Haven asked, offering Massie his arm.

Massie had to hold back looking at her friends in excitement.

"We shall," Massie smiled charmingly, lightly giving him her arm.

The ten were on their way.

"So, you've seen the roads to the boarding halls, but this is the rest of the campus," Haven said as they all walked down the sidewalk.

Massie stayed in tune with Haven, but the other girls were slightly lost in their own worlds, walking with the other boys.

"So, you're Claire, right?" Damien asked the blonde.

"Uh, yeah; Claire Lyons," she said.

Damien looked away for a moment, then turned back to Claire and said, "You have beautiful eyes."

A blush rose quickly on Claire's cheeks and she murmured a quiet thanks.

"I've never seen such a shade of blue before," Damien continued.

"Really?" Claire asked.

"Yeah; most girls around here have hazel, green or brown eyes, but those few that do have blue eyes are much darker shades," Damien said.

"So, how're the teachers here at GEY? I mean, are they nice or is there someone I should watch out for?" Claire asked.

"All of the teachers are pretty nice here, but you have to watch out for the photography teacher, Ms. Yuri. She's very precise," Damien warned.

"I'm all about photography," Claire said.

"It looks to me that you'd be better in front of the camera instead of behind it," Damien complimented, making Claire blush again.

"So, is there any chance you'd want to go to the movie complex with me tomorrow around seven?" Damien asked.

Claire was shocked by him proposing such a thing after only knowing her for fifteen minutes, but she thought about what Massie had told her in private: The sooner you find a new guy, the sooner you can get over Cam and look to the future instead of the past.

"I-I'd love to," Claire smiled.

"Great," Damien smiled.

The two then went into a discussion about their loves for photography and they even found out that both of them had Elph mini cameras.

"So RJ, do you play any sports?" Kristen asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Tennis, swimming, track and football. Uh, you Americans refer to it as… what's the word? Oh yes, soccer," RJ said.

"I love soccer," Kristen gushed, "I've been playing it since I was seven."

"Really? Same here," RJ smiled.

"Hey, do you want to kick the football around a bit tomorrow afternoon on the west field or something?" RJ asked.

"That sounds like a load of fun," Kristen beamed.

Behind Kristen and RJ, Dylan and Puck were having a conversation of their own.

"So, is your name really Puck?" Dylan asked.

"'Course not," the red head said, waving her comment off, "My real name is Devin, but I'm known as Puck around here at GEY."

"Oh, do you play hockey?" Dylan asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do play ice hockey, but whole name is Devin Puck, just for an FYI," Puck filled in.

"So, are there any little coffee shops around campus?" Dylan asked.

"How about I show you one tomorrow at 2:30?" Puck asked.

Dylan smiled sweetly and said, "I'll take that offer."

"Good, because I don't take no for an answer," Puck smirked.

And just like all the others, Ian and Alicia were hitting it off.

"So Alicia, did you have to leave any modeling contracts behind in the states to come here?" Ian asked.

"One or two, but I think I left a few more broken hearts," Alicia shrugged.

"So, are you looking for a new heart?" Ian asked.

"Kind of…" the beauty drawled, "But I want to find the right guy this time, and I don't know that many boys around here."

"Well, you know me," Ian suggested.

"An improvement already," Alicia smiled.

"What would you say to meeting me at the end of the road to the girl boarding halls and walking down to the campus Starbucks for a chai latte and a cinnamon biscotti around 2:30?" Ian asked.

"Hmm…" Alicia drawled, cocking her head in thought before answering, "I think I'd say yes."

It was then that Alicia fell in love with the way Ian's bright eyes sparkled when he smiled.

For the next hour, the ten teens walked around campus, the boys pointing out various things that were important.

When the tour was over, a loud, old English sounding bell rung over the campus and students from all over campus started towards the main building in the front of the campus.

"Why's everybody heading up to the main building?" Massie asked Haven.

"There's only two levels of offices in that building, and then all above those two levels is the dining hall," Haven answered.

"Oh, well, let's go then," Massie said, "I'm starving."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I know it's kinda short, but the next chapter is longer. Promise! **


	6. Chapter 6

Gloria Everett York Boarding School for Boys and Girls

Dining Hall Entrance

Monday, August 15th

7:30 PM

When the ten got to the entrance of the dining hall, Massie asked, "Haven, where's a ladies room? The girls and I want to freshen up a bit before dinner."

"Down that hall and the third door on your left," Haven said, pointing to a hall to their right.

"Thanks," Massie cooed before walking down the hall, Dylan, Kristen, Claire and Alicia following.

The girls were relieved that there was a sitting/freshening room before the bathroom part of the ladies room and plopped down on two of the six maroon velvet couches.

"Ok, give me your updates girls," Massie said.

"Damien and I are going to the movie complex at seven tomorrow night," Claire said.

"RJ and I are kicking the soccer ball around west field tomorrow afternoon," Kristen added.

"Starbucks with Ian for a chai latte and a biscotti at 2:30 tomorrow," Alicia said.

"Puck offered the same thing," Dylan said.

"What about you Massie?" Alicia asked.

"Haven's treating me to stroll around the gardens tomorrow afternoon and a sunset walk around campus," Massie smiled.

The girls all congratulated each other on scoring dates with the boys before primping a bit and walking back out to the entrance of the dining hall.

The boys were still there waiting for them.

"Oh, you guys didn't have to stand out here all this time for us," Massie said.

"How could we leave you five new ladies without proper escorts on the first night?" Haven asked.

Then, each boy offered an arm and each girl took her boy's arm before they all entered the dining hall.

Holding back sighs of awe, the girls merely looked around the dining hall in sheer interest.

The high ceilings were maroon with a light yellow vine-and-leaf pattern scattered here and there with several diamond chandeliers ranging from small to large sizes hanging about. There was one immensely large chandelier hanging in the very center of the ceiling that looked extravagantly elegant.

The walls were light yellow and maroon striped wallpaper going from floor to ceiling and the dining hall looked like a restaurant with oak-wood tables ranging in size from two-seater to ten-seater, the matching chairs upholstered with maroon velvet. The oak hardwood floors gleamed in the light of the chandeliers and the whole room had a dreamy glow to it.

The boys led the girls to a ten-seater towards the center of the room, a simple foot tall place card holder in the center of the table, the card bearing: **# 18**, earning surprised and curious looks from the various students that were already at their tables.

Not a moment after the ten had sat down and put there napkins over their laps, a man who looked to be in his early twenties came over with ten menus and placed one in front of each teenager saying, "I'm Charles and I'll be your server for tonight. What'll you have to drink?"

"Root beer," RJ, Puck and Ian said.

"Sprite," Damien said.

"Iced tea," Haven ordered.

"And for the ladies?" Charles asked.

"Iced tea," Kristen, Dylan, Alicia and Massie said.

"I'll have a Shirley Temple," Claire ordered.

"I'll be back in five minutes for your orders," Charles said before walking away.

"Haven, what would you recommend?" Massie asked.

"Well, the chefs make the best Caesar salad here, and the finest angel hair fettuccini alfredo with sautéed chicken breast," Haven said.

"That sounds delicious," Massie smiled.

"I think I'll have that too," Alicia said, folding up her menu.

"What about you Claire?" Damien asked.

"Hmm, the hot pastrami, corned beef and Swiss cheese toasted sandwich with a side chef's salad sounds good to me," Claire said.

"The shrimp linguini on angel hair pasta sounds best to me," Dylan decided.

"And the lettuce wraps sound good to me," Kristen added.

"What do you boys usually get?" Massie asked.

"I get the chicken fried steak with a side of mashed potatoes, Damien usually orders some seafood dish with a side of corn, Puck goes for the Deluxe House Burger, Italian for Ian, and buffalo hot wings for RJ with a side of celery sticks and ranch dressing," Haven listed.

Five minutes later Charles was back at the table and the teens ordered their food.

After Charles left, Claire asked, "So, I noticed a bar code on the ID cards. Does that have to do with buying things on campus or something?"

"As a matter of fact Claire, it does," Damien said.

"Oh, how?" Massie asked.

"Well, you'll use your ID card for the first time after this meal," Haven explained, "Charles will take all of our cards and take them to the accounting room behind the kitchens, swipe them through a card slot, punch in some numbers on a computer screen and return them to us."

After ten minutes, Charles and four other waiters came to the table with the teens' food and they all enjoyed the delicious meals.

Gloria Everett York Boarding School for Boys and Girls

Eden Hall, Room B17

Monday, August 15th

9:30 PM

Massie sighed in content as she looked around her room. The girls had come over after dinner and they'd all finished putting her things away and with everything in place, Massie felt like it had been a perfect day.

Bean's new maroon dog bed was set up in front of Massie's bed and the black pug was already in a deep sleep.

'Only one more thing to do,' Massie thought before taking her special made purple Motorola palm pilot from her desk and plopping down on her window seat.

Massie Block's Current State of the Union

In-------Out

Haven Tryst Marsh-------Derrick Harrington

Steak-------Burgers

GEY-------OCD

With her columns updated, Massie was ready for bed.

After placing her palm pilot in its rightful place next to the iMac, Massie turned off the bedroom light, climbed into bed and tapped the base of her bedside lamp three times and the golden glow faded from the room, leaving the slits of moonlight peeking in from between the closed blinds as the only source of light in the room.

About only a few seconds after climbing into the large, soft bed, Massie found a comfortable position and closed her eyes, sleep finding her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: okay, so this chapter wasn't much longer than the last one, but be patient w/ me here people. More chapters coming soon!**

**-Brooke 3**


End file.
